


Privacidad aún no encontrada

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kotatsu, Lime, diciembre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia y Gilgamesh tienen dificultades para tener un tiempo a solas.





	Privacidad aún no encontrada

Con las bajas temperaturas de diciembre no había mejor ocasión para disfrutar del kotatsu.

Arturia se encontraba en una habitación con la mitad inferior del cuerpo metida bajo la gruesa cobija del mueble donde había un plato con mandarinas, una taza de té de menta y un libro de cuentos navideños abierto pero volteado para no perder la página. 

La rubia estaba medio sentada, medio acostada apoyando su espalda sobre un almohadón. La tranquilidad en la habitación era casi palpable, era media tarde y afuera estaba nevando, pero en la estancia podía sentirse un calor agradable que empañaba ligeramente los vidrios de las ventanas. 

De repente la tranquilidad del lugar se vio interrumpida por el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, provocando que la mujer se sobresaltará con el ruido y girará su cabeza para ver quien había entrado, sorprendiéndose o no tanto de ver a un joven de largo cabello verde claro. 

Enkidu ingresó un poco agitado. 

—Arturia, al fin te encuentro —dijo mientras caminaba aproximándose a la rubia quien parecía algo nerviosa— ¿Has visto a Gilgamesh? No logró encontrarlo en ninguna parte, pensé que estaría contigo, él prometió ayudarme a limpiar la cocina, pero creo que se está escondiendo—Se quejó el hombre y esperó alguna respuesta de la ojiverde pero ésta no habló, así que cuando estuvo cerca de ella la observó cuidadosamente.

La rubia se veía bastante acalorada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso, su frente estaba sudorosa haciendo que su flequillo se pegara a su piel y ese sudor se acumulaba escurriendo hasta su barbilla. La mujer se mordía el labio inferior mientras respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. 

Enkidu se preocupó.

—Arturia ¿te sientes bien? Parece que tienes fiebre, con estas bajas temperaturas no es extraño que te resfríes, lo mejor será apagar la fuente de calor del kotatsu, si sigues sudando así te vas a deshidratar —dijo y se alejó un poco de ella, levantó la cobija y se asomó para apagar la estufa eléctrica, mas de pronto el peliverde se mostró confundido. 

—¿Gil?, ¿qué haces ahí abaj...

—¡Enkidu vete de aquí, AHORA!—Se escuchó gritar al rubio. 

El peliverde se quedó mirando unos segundos, Gilgamesh estaba acostado bocabajo con la cabeza metida entre los muslos de Arturia, mientras la sostenía por las muñecas impidiendo que se alejara de él. 

El chico bajó la cobija con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, miró a la rubia quien giro la cabeza mostrando un gesto de absoluta vergüenza. 

—Lo siento, no vi nada Arturia lo juro, mejor me voy —expresó agobiado y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta. 

Unos minutos después, el rubio por fin soltó las manos de la mujer quien lo jaló del cabello sacándolo de debajo del kotatsu; la rubia no tuvo que decir nada para que el hombre que intentaba normalizar su respiración se diera cuenta de lo terriblemente enojada que estaba. 

—Tú ganas Arturia, el próximo año nos mudaremos.           

     


End file.
